El Vagabundo y la Princesa
by KaoArika
Summary: '"Escribir es la mejor terapia para que uno se pueda sentir mejor'". No soy escritor, pero no me gusta callarme las cosas, aunque tampoco se me da poder expresarlas en voz alta...' La historia de cómo un vagabundo se convirtió en el 'caballero' de una 'princesa'... y cómo eso le cambió su vida.
1. Kurumi Asako

_Disclaimer inicial: Kodomo no Omocha es una serie creada por Obana Miho y publicada por Shueisha. Yo aquí nada más escribo llenando huecos de historia y de repente enfocándome en personajes no principales sin tener nada a cambio más que diversión en explorando._

* * *

_**"El Vagabundo y la Princesa"**_

_**Por Sagami Rei**_

A primera instancia, sé que el título suena muy fantasioso, pero aseguro que esto no se trata de un cuento de hadas cualquiera, aunque supongo que es el tipo de sentimiento que puede generarme.

Mi vida nunca fue un cuento de hadas... hasta el momento en que conocí a Sana. No niego que el momento en que la Princesa ayudó a un Vagabundo perdido en su vida, ella se convirtió en una pequeña luz para ayudarlo a seguir adelante, al darle una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad en el que podría cambiar y volver a ser feliz, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en medio.

Pero, ¿qué fue lo que definió la vida del Vagabundo para que perdiera su rumbo?

Si hubo un momento en el que podría redefinir mi vida en tan sólo un par de minutos, ése definitivamente fue cuando Asako me confesó que quería perseguir realmente una carrera como actriz.

En aquel momento, yo no tenía alguna palabra bien pensada, y menos sabía siquiera que estaba pensando al expresar lo que le haya dicho. Y fue cuando todo empezó a teñirse de gris en mi vida.

Me terminé manifestando de una forma tan extraña y errónea… pero, ¿no es así como alguien debería sentirse cuando está en esa transición de volverse adulto? No. Nunca debía haberlo hecho de la forma en la que lo hice.

Me comporté como un patán.

Muy dentro de mí y aún al día de hoy, sabía y sé que no debí comportarme así y que debía apoyarla...

Sin embargo es claro los resultados que eso me terminó trayendo.

* * *

**I**

Alguna vez, no hace mucho tiempo, la maestra Kurata me dijo que '_escribir es la mejor terapia para que uno se pueda sentir mejor_' y que si '_tenía cosas en mi corazón y en mi mente que todavía me molestaban'_ podía escribirlas o hablarlas para liberarme de ellas.

No soy escritor.

Pero tampoco soy alguien que le gusta expresar todo su sentir en voz alta.

Menos soy esa persona que se hace creer fuerte como para dejar este tipo de pensamientos en el pasado y simplemente olvidarlos. Todavía hay cosas que me molestan, hay otras que me entristecen... otras que me ponen feliz y también hay otras en que no tengo idea de cómo actuar, porque sigo siendo un joven adulto que todavía está tratando de crecer, y eso me ha dado más problemas que cuando era un simple chiquillo de 11 años.

Creo que puedo describir aquello que pasó con Asako de esta forma: me encontraba feliz... pero así también sentía celos... Era muy egoísta con ella. ¿Por qué? Porque ella podía avanzar en su vida, y tenía ambiciones muy grandes. ¿Y yo, qué? Si no fuera por la mentalidad de mis padres y algunos parientes, podía ser completamente un NEET por el resto de mi vida. Lo cual… no me agradaba mucho la idea.

¿Quién era yo en esa época?

No tenía las mismas ambiciones que ella o que mis amigos. Es más, no recuerdo haber asistido a la cita que mi tutor de grupo organizaba en el segundo año de preparatoria con mis padres para hablar de mi 'futuro'.

Y vaya la regañadiza que me pegó el titular de mi grupo por faltar.

'_Sagami, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, entonces?'_

Supongamos que no supe que contestar y me fui de ahí con una mirada ingenua. Supongamos que éste es el mismo tipo de escenario que podía presentar ante otra parte de mi familia.

Siempre fui un niño mimado desde que tengo memoria y mis padres me resolvían muchas cosas. Pero a pesar de todo, no le prestaban harta importancia acerca de lo que quería yo hacer en mi vida adulta.

Ellos siempre tenían cosas que hacer. De un modo u otro. Casi nunca estaban en casa, ya era por trabajo o algún paseo que ellos se daban el lujo de planear e irse juntos.

Era difícil imaginar a los ojos de un _niño_ que estaba por empezar el 9no grado, que mis padres tenían problemas económicos dado a esos 'lujos' que teníamos. Siempre me lo pusieron detrás del telón, y si yo no hacía preguntas, ellos menos me iban a dar respuestas.

_¿Quería ser yo cómo ellos?_

La verdad… estoy seguro que siempre quería hacer 'algo', pero no sabía qué con exactitud. No era bueno con ciertas materias y de hecho, no sabía que podía darme mi futuro si seguía bajo el resguardo de mi familia.

Ya más grande, oía conversaciones entre mis amigos acerca de que iban a hacer saliendo de la prepa, y que si habían conseguido trabajos temporales. Y cuando llegaba mi turno de responder, todavía, ingenuamente, contestaba: "No tengo tiempo para trabajar. Si fuera así no podría hacer otras cosas." Es algo que todavía ellos me anduvieron preguntando inclusive cuando salía con Asako, aunque era una respuesta que todavía frecuentaba más.

'Es porque quiero salir con Asako.'

* * *

_Kurumi Asako... _

Conocí a Asako cuando estábamos cursando preparatoria. Yo no era un buen estudiante, ya que mis calificaciones siempre estaban algo debajo de lo promedio (aunque me reanimaba para los exámenes, así que casi nunca reprobaba y dejaba materias al aire) y a pesar de todo, mi familia me apoyaba _tanto_ 'emocionalmente' como económicamente, así que no sé qué me veía en esa época.

Ah, y era muy torpe. Con ella en especial, quedármele viendo ante su resplandeciente presencia en los pasillos o en las escaleras, dando un mal paso y resbalarme, o estrellarme contra la pared era algo que ocurría de forma algo frecuente.

¿Pero qué podía hacerle? Su sonrisa me iluminaba mi día con sólo un cruce de miradas en la entrada o en el salón de clase. Era amor a primera vista. Justo a unos bancos de distancia entre el mío y el suyo. Y justo un día en que en una de esas sacadas de onda se me olvidó mi libro para la clase historia, por fin compartíamos diálogo.

Recuerdo a detalle cómo fue aquello.

"De... ¿dejé el libro en casa?" decía yo al buscar entre mis cosas de mi maleta, el tomo grueso que pedían para esa clase. Súmanle que ser torpe, también me hacía bastante distraído, así que esto era algo que podía presentar de manera habitual. Sacaba todo lo que había en mi mochila, aunque claro que un libro de ese grosor no era difícil de ignorar.

Y fue cuando la oí, hablándome.

"Es... este, Sagami... ¿gustarías trabajar conmigo?" La dulce voz que provenía de ella sonaba tan nerviosa al hablar conmigo. Recuerdo que al verla, también tenía un ligero sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas. Parecía sacado de un manga _shoujo._

"Ah... no... ¿No será una molestia?" Al preguntarle, ella simplemente negaba con su cabeza. Le pidió a mi compañero de asiento que si podía intercambiar lugares. Se sentó a mi lado, y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Y finalmente nos presentamos formalmente. Estaba indudablemente enamorado de esta chica... y la primera vez que decidió hablarme en persona, fue ese día en específico. Estaba feliz y muy agradecido de que esta situación se haya presentado.

Empezamos a hablar entre nosotros de poco a poco, intercambiamos teléfonos, y empezamos a salir juntos porque de vez en cuando era un cambio de aire entre mis amigos y yo. Así fuimos conociéndonos mutuamente.

Es divertido pensar que estando enamorado, podía actuar de manera todavía más torpe que de costumbre y todos me lo hacían saber. Desde mis padres, mis amigos y mis maestros. Y aun así, a pesar de lo torpe que era… con ella... sentía que éramos uno. No tardamos mucho en declarar que éramos novios uno del otro y empezar a hacer cosas que muchas parejas de chicos adolescentes harían.

Eran los mejores días de mi vida. A pesar de lo desconcertante que eso era para todos mis conocidos.

Después, de la nada, un 'pequeño' problema surgió en esta que podría ser tu típica relación de manga _shoujo_.

Un día, Asako sacó en un tema de interés que deseaba poder actuar. Ella formaba parte del club de drama de la preparatoria, pero muchas de las puestas de escena, como han de imaginar, no eran las mejores y por lo que recuerdo, siempre habían algunas discusiones dentro así como pleitos por problemas de ego entre ellos. Cuando le recalcaba que ya estaba actuando en las obras escolares, ella sólo me meneaba la cabeza diciendo que quería 'algo más grande'.

Al inicio, todo estaba bien y de hecho no pensé mucho en eso. Si quería seguir su sueño, era bueno para ella.

Tenía una mentalidad muy ingenua para pensar que esto no iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros. "Estaré contento si de todas formas lo intentaras..." fue lo que respondí esa vez.

Increíble pensar que ése fue el detonante de los problemas en nuestra relación.

* * *

Ella siguió mi consejo. Pero eso significaba que cuando empezó a enfocarse a una pequeña compañía teatral casi a las afueras de Tokio, menos podía verla y menos podíamos cumplir con nuestra relación. Faltaba a clase de vez en cuando debido a los problemas de transporte y por supuesto, había ensayos importantes si no quería perder papeles estelares.

Y fue cuando empezaron las peleas y las discusiones.

No recuerdo la brutalidad o la frialdad en que dije algunas cosas, pero era claro que vivía dificultades que todavía eran muy ajenas a mí. Me quedaba callado sin saber que hacer al respecto. Y para mal de males, me sentía más solo que de costumbre. Y sólo con la idea de tenerla en el ojo público me aterraba por un par de cosas, (en el medio del espectáculo, no sabes dónde estará el obsesionado que puede causar una barbarie) cuya principal era por sobre todo, dejarme.

No quería estar lejos de ella, pero esto nos empezó a distanciar. Sólo teníamos 17 años.

Y después mi mundo empezó a desmoronarse al momento en el que ella me explicó sus verdaderos deseos de estar en el mundo de la actuación.

_"¿Tiempo... completo?"_

Estaba molesto, solo y harto de todo esto.

"Perdón... pero así es..." No tenía valor para verme de frente, a los ojos. Pero sabía porque hacía eso de esa manera: tenía miedo de verme enfadado después de muchas discusiones, y no quería verme sufrir. "No... no creo terminar la preparatoria contigo, Rei."

...Volvimos a pelear, como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Ahora no recuerdo mucho de lo que nos estábamos diciendo, pero evidentemente estaba cegado por la incesante mezcla de emociones que tenía.

"Olvídalo. Éste es el fin de nuestra relación." Me atreví a decir al final. Estaba 'liberado', pero con el corazón roto. Le di mi espalda sin evitar oír como caía al suelo y lloraba. No quería tampoco voltear atrás, mis ojos estaban rojos e irritados por las lágrimas que soltaba. Era mi orgullo desmoronándose… manifestado a través de los ligeros temblores que mi cuerpo estaba provocando.

Han habido y siguen habiendo muchas veces en que veo atrás a este momento, que de repente me hacen preguntar '¿por qué hice esto?'.

Tiempo después (tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo después) me llegué a cuestionar un escenario de 'si hubiera tenido el valor para poder apoyarla en su camino al estrellato'. Su primer debut fue un fracaso, pero ella no cedió ante la crítica y siguió adelante, y así fue habiendo pequeños obstáculos que la catapultaron al estrellato (el cual el segundo intento fue bueno, y el tercero estuvo mal). Al leer sobre ello, al verla con su bella y radiante sonrisa, no podía evitar sonreír, aunque pensaba que a lo mejor ya me había olvidado. Era demasiado cobarde como siquiera para buscarla.

Me hacía mucha falta, muchas más de la que imaginé que me hacía.

Me hacía falta su calor. Su voz, o al menos algún apoyo. Porque… inevitablemente, nunca pensé que mi vida se iría al desagüe no mucho después de esto.

* * *

**_Continuación próxima._**

_Notas - Éste es mi primer fanfic de Kodomo no Omocha, dedicado quizás al primer idiota con gafas de sol que me empezó a caer bien en una serie de manga y anime._

_La narración está en primera persona, puesto que está siendo escrito por Rei. Es su versión de los hechos, de su pasado y de su presente, quiero suponer. _

_Es mi primera historia larga en mucho tiempo, de más de 5 capítulos.__ Es más, hasta el día de hoy, 24/07/14, no está terminado, y por tanto su actualización va a ser algo irregular._

_Dedicado al cumpleaños de su seiyuu, Naitou Ryo, quien éste fue su primer rol importante en el medio, hace casi 20 años... (aunque me haya pasado por más de un mes... heh...)_

_Agradezco lecturas, reviews, favoritos y demás._


	2. Un príncipe en harapos

**II**

Algunas semanas posteriores a nuestro rompimiento, Asako había dejado de ir a la escuela. Cómo consecuencia, reflejé un cambio de humor drástico.

Mi humor, mi entusiasmo... todo empezó a cambiar. Y de la noche a la mañana tuve que enfrentar problemas muy serios al respecto.

No era que me sentía muy frío, pero me sentía muy responsable de lo que había ocurrido. Sí, culpaba a Asako por abandonarme, pero ¿qué sabía yo?

La falta que ella me hacía era muy obvia.

Mis calificaciones bajaban y a duras apenas podía cumplir con los créditos requeridos para mantenerme en el 3er año de mi educación de preparatoria. Podía decirse que gracias a mis padres, me pude sostener a flote, mas no dudaba que ellos estaban molestos con mi bajo perfil académico.

Mi familia por ambas partes siempre me tenían en dos espectros comunes: unos (los Ishikawa) querían que no hiciera nada o que comprara mis estudios, al fin y al cabo éramos ricos, ¿no? El otro lado (los Sagami), mientras tanto, quería que realmente estudiara y que me dedicara a hacer un oficio que dejara dinero y que fuera renombrado: ser doctor, un académico o cosas así. _No tienen idea de cómo odiaba sus comentarios._

Y para acabarla, dado a mis malos esfuerzos… ellos hacían malas habladurías de qué me estaba pasando en realidad. Muchos, de plano, me sugerían abandonar mis estudios, a lo cual yo no estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Sufría una leve depresión que desenfocaba mi realidad.

* * *

Pasando de '_panzazo'_ con calificaciones semi-regulares, decidí que era mejor entrar a una universidad pública sin una carrera fija, con tal de recuperar tiempo y estudios. A lo cual, a la mera hora me terminaron expulsando porque no podía pagar la cuota adecuada y porque aún presentaba un bajo desempeño al tratar de enfocarme en las materias que me daban aún muchos problemas, así que mis padres ya no podían cubrirlo más.

Su razonamiento al respecto no me gustaba, no obstante, recuerdo que exploté enfrente de ellos ante su poco apoyo a mis buenos y malos resultados. Enojado, les deseé que si nunca me apoyaran en lo que realmente quería hacer, entonces que _**nunca más**_ se entrometieran en mi vida.

Debo rectificar que desde que era pequeño, nunca tuve problemas con ellos. Era un niño muy mimado, pero al crecer, era bastante claro que algo me ocultaban. '_Trabajaban_' más, y menos se enfocaban en mí en estos problemas.

Nunca me les había enfrentado así como aquella vez. Y con mi depresión y mi enojo, estaba harto de sus 'falsedades'. O de cómo mi familia hablaba a nuestras espaldas acerca de nosotros, o de mí.

A la par en la que crecía, hablar de un 'estatus social' dado que una parte de mi familia era rica, era algo que me estuvo molestando en lo que empezaba la preparatoria. No tenía dudas que estaba completamente enfadado con su vista y falta de apoyo en algo que _**yo**_ quería hacer, pero también no estaba guiado hacia algo más para poder cumplir como un objetivo de vida en que quería realmente lograr.

Ese enojo, lo cual puede haber sido usual en un adolescente, me molestaba. Estaba harto de ellos. Me hacían sentir más solo de lo que ya estaba. Decirlo con la misma selección de palabras, de manera tan frívola, también, y con furia… ¿fue un error haberlo hecho así? ¿decir eso?

_**¿Por qué no cerré mi boca?**_

Dicho y hecho, el tornado que todo esto trajo fue yendo de mal en peor.

Mis padres decidieron dejarme solo en casa, dando la excusa de que se iban de viaje. Sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra, no me importó que salieran ya que estaba completamente acostumbrado a que una veces al año me dejaran por mi cuenta desde que estaba en secundaria. No obstante, nunca pensé que sin siquiera despedirme de ellos, esa sería la última vez que los escuchara por la casa.

…

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días cuando el teléfono sonó en mi habitación. Pensando que mis padres se estaban reportando, al inicio no creí las palabras de la persona que me hablaba al otro lado de la línea. Un hombre, con una voz rasposa, estaba preguntando por mí. Era el departamento de policía de un pueblo en Kyuushu, reportándome que mis padres habían estado involucrados en un accidente automovilístico, y que necesitaban de mi presencia para confirmar sus cuerpos, ya que dieron conmigo con sus credenciales y tarjetas bancarias.

**_'...Era una broma, ¿cierto?_'** Pensé, al no poder pronunciar una palabra en el aparato. Tan siquiera los había visto partir hace unos días... y ¿ahora me llamaban las autoridades diciéndome que ellos habían muerto? ¿Después de una discusión en la que yo estaba harto en que no me dieran el apoyo que tanto quería? **_Debía ser una broma de mal gusto._** Estaba completamente devastado ¿…? Estaba... solo, por fin.

Tenía una gran tristeza por dentro. No recuerdo si lloré o algo... era el shock lo que me había marcado más, al dejar el teléfono, confirmando que iba a ir hasta allá.

Y cuando los vi en la morgue, fue como si la realidad me hubiera golpeado en la cara, viendo el daño que tanto había cometido. Mi sentir egoísta, que tanto me había alejado de mi querida novia... vino a perjudicarme más al quedarme sin mi familia cercana. Eché a llorar como pude enfrente de la policía del pueblo, con gritos de dolor, en el suelo. ¿Quién quedaba en el mundo para mí?

Una vez más, Sagami Rei y sus padres eran el tema de discusión de los dos lados de mi familia. Quién podía tomarme en sus alas, sin considerar que tenía 18 años. Se libraron de pesos de encima al tener que olvidarse de mis padres.

Me veían como una desgracia, del lado de mi madre. Me veían como un simplón acurrucado en el nombre de la familia de mi padre. Y no era de más, ya que ellos no les tenían un lindo cariño a ellos, no era secreto a voces de cómo eran ellos en verdad. Con mi excepción, quiero decir.

Regresar a mi hogar después del llanto o de la amarga hipocresía de los Sagami y de los Ishikawa en su funeral, me propuse a tratar de vivir por _mí solo_, de apoyarme a _mí mismo_... pero sin estudios o ningún trabajo, no sabía de qué hacer con mi vida tampoco, o de _cómo_ sustentarme.

Recurrí primero al dinero de mis padres... para luego llevarme la desilusión de descubrir innumerables cuentas de deudas de tarjetas de crédito y espacios con números en rojo. Y todo empezó a tener sentido para mí, al saber que todos esos 'lujos' que ellos se daban, las idas desde que tenía 13 años, y estos gustos excesivos que me daban, eran un hoyo negro al que me estaban arrastrando sin darme cuenta al respecto. ¿Quién imaginaría que mis padres me engañaron por tanto tiempo sólo para hacerme creer que teníamos un estatus social de clase alta? Sin más, para pagar, terminaron embargándome todo, sobretodo el techo en el que vivía. Sólo me quedé con unas pocas cajas de ropa, un poco de dinero y mis recuerdos que me mantenían unido a Asako.

Y hablando de hipocresía y mentiras (y sin un hogar a dónde regresar) traté de buscar apoyo en mis amigos, desesperado, y ellos decidieron darme sus espaldas en un intento de buscar comida, y una habitación en la que pudiera dormir.

No tenía a nadie más en el mundo.

El shock había penetrado mi zona de confort. Cuando podía hablar de mis problemas, podía hacerlo con mi novia... pero ahora... ¿con quién compartía esto? ¿Con quién?

Al final, el poco dinero que tenía sólo me sirvió para menos de una semana. Tenía que saltarme comidas. Y lo único que sobrevivió de mis cosas fueron las prendas de ropa que terminé trayendo durante mucho tiempo: una sudadera, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de trotar, más los zapatos de traía.

No tenía a dónde ir. Me quedé en las calles de la zona urbana de Shinjuku. Huérfano, sin la persona con la que me sentía feliz... sin hogar, y sin un futuro por delante.

* * *

"¿Eres nuevo por aquí?" Una voz me habló al verme sentado en una esquina con unos periódicos que me servían de cobijas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía en qué día estábamos o qué tanto tiempo había estado así. El hombre que me hablaba, se veía descuidado haciéndolo que se viera mayor, pero no creo que fuera más grande de unos 30 años. Traía una caja de cartón doblada bajo el brazo, una bolsa en una de sus manos, y poseía un sombrero de pesca en su cabeza.

"Supongo." Fue lo que contesté, al empezar a toser.

"Eres muy joven como para estar en las calles así." Se sentó a mi lado, ofreciéndome una mandarina. Lo miré un poco confundido, mas el hambre actuó primero sin modales a la vista. Era el primer alimento que alguien me ofrecía sin condiciones de recibir _algo a cambio._ "Pero no me debería sorprender como quisiera. Cada quién tiene su historia aquí. Sin importar la edad que cada quien tenga."

Gen-san, como me pidió que lo llamara, me habló de su experiencia como vagabundo o de cómo cayó en las calles. Y al no verme como un extraño más, me observaba un poco para adivinar mi edad, a lo que atinó que tenía como unos 18 o 19 años.

Sin embargo, al preguntarme mis razones, decidí no contestar. Sin insistir, me siguió comentando cómo era vivir en las calles, acerca de la esperanza de unos y del pesimismo de otros. De hombres que se quedaron sin familia por ser una vergüenza para su esposa o hijos, por la razón que fuera. De hombres que habían sido abandonados por sus esposas. De personas que se volvían locas sólo por tener una migaja de pan. O de huérfanos. O de personas que la habían pasado tan mal que lo habían perdido todo. O de cómo, había personas que todavía tenían que lidiar con la presión de que no querían vivir más en ese mundo cruel.

En ese contexto, preferí mejor no preguntar acerca de su situación, tampoco.

Sin condiciones, fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que pude considerar como amigo. Y era la única persona con la que hablaba de verdad. Me trataba como un hermano menor o como un 'hijo' (aunque siempre lo decía en broma), había veces en que me decía que no debía llorar tanto o que debía dormir más. Las ojeras en mis ojos '_no podrían atraer a una bonita chica ni aunque fuera por mera curiosidad para descubrir que en realidad eres un príncipe con harapos_'.

"Estoy seguro que quizás no seas el príncipe de un cuento, pero, hombre, Rei... deberías tener una mejor idea del mundo que tienes a tu vista. Nunca sabrás cuando una hada madrina vendrá a ayudarte." O algo así fueron sus palabras.

Estaba en un estado deplorable.

Estaba muy delgado, mi pelo crecía mucho (Gen-san me lo cortaba de vez en cuando aunque fuera un poco), con profundas ojeras en los ojos, y con vello facial. Estaba casi irreconocible. Me enfermaba varias veces... hasta calentura tuve, pero un poco de medicina me servía para reposar un poco.

Si el consejo de Gen-san era algo muy imaginativo, me hizo pensar en los cuentos que mi madre me contaba de niño. Y si era cierto que una hada o un ángel podría ayudarme... este hubiera sido el mejor momento para hacerlo... pero no creía más en cuentos de hadas, y sin tener a mi _ángel_ por mi lado, probablemente ella también me tenía en el olvido... no sabía que esperar. Debía ser realista ante mi situación.

* * *

"¿Mama...? ¿Qué hacen estas personas aquí?" Oía a una niña decirle a su madre, mientras pasaban enfrente de nuestra comuna. Podía rastrear la inseguridad de la mujer en tratar de explicarle quiénes éramos. Sin embargo, ella no titubeó al decirle la verdad.

"Son gente sin hogar, Sana."

"¿Por qué no tienen un hogar?"

"Sana... entenderás con el tiempo que, debido a ciertas cosas, habrá gente que termina viviendo en estas condiciones. No tienen a dónde ir, sin una familia o alguien más a quién recurrir."

"Ya... ya veo..."

La niña se oía algo triste, y su mirada reflejaba el mismo sentimiento. Fue cuando la mujer le dijo a su hija que siguiera adelante porque tenían otros mandados por realizar.

Ése fue mi primer encuentro con Kurata Misako y su hija, Sana. Ellas se encontraban ahí por los ensayos de baile de la pequeña Sana.

No era inusual que algunos niños que pasaban frente a nosotros se preguntaban acerca de nuestro '_estilo de vida'_, pero los padres evadían esas preguntas porque no querían hacerles entender lo que a alguien inesperadamente le podría tocar en cualquier momento de sus vidas. Envidiaba la inocencia de los niños. Más la inocencia de esta niña en particular. Al inicio, no le di mucha importancia, pero era claro que todavía no conocía la perseverancia en Kurata Sana.

No aún.

* * *

No pasaron varios días hasta que vi a Sana paseando por el mismo lugar. Con una sonrisa bastante familiar que tenía casi borrada de mi memoria, me hacía sentir algo vivo por dentro. Recorría con la mirada a varios de nosotros, pero se detuvo ante mí. Traía una bolsa de mandado de una _convi_ cercana, con comida dentro.

"Señor-sin-hogar, ¡le traje algo de comida!"

No tenía muchos ánimos, en realidad, para aceptarlo. La cordialidad de una niña de esa edad no me movía mucho, aunque sin importar mi respuesta (o mi falta de una), ella no titubeó en entregarme un bento dividido con sushi, un poco de arroz, y lo que parecía ser atún. Amablemente me lo entregó, pero moviendo mi cabeza, lo rechacé. Ella de repente me vio con una mirada triste que aún al día de hoy me mataría, mas siguió insistente.

"Por favor, tiene que comer algo. No se ve muy bien..." Yo tosía no intencionalmente al comentarme eso. "Mamá siempre me dice que un poco de comida en el estómago, hace sentir mejor a la gente." Me miró un poco, para luego sonreír "Qué eso es cómo se gana a un hombre."

Luego, preguntó: "¿No puede hablar, señor?" No quería hablar, por supuesto... por otra parte, no me hubiera gustado que una niña estuviera en las calles sola y sin su mamá.

Sin más por hacer, saqué los palillos y empecé a comer un poco. Era delicioso, no lo niego. Sana se inclinaba hacía mí para verme de forma mucho más atenta: "Tiene unos ojos muy lindos. Pero... son tristes también. Si pudiera ser una mascota, me lo podría llevar conmigo."

El sabor a alga me molestaba un poco, así que decidí quitarlo de lo que estaba comiendo. Ella me regañó por lo mismo, antes de ponerse a reír no pocos segundos después. Podía haber estado enfermo, algo mal nutrido, sucio y oliendo a cañerías. Podía parecer que no tenía vida, pues no me sentía del todo vivo. Sin embargo, **_e__**ra** la primera vez que una persona tan pura me diera su pequeña mano_.** Estaba muy agradecido por ella.

"...Gracias..." fue lo único que pronuncié en voz baja. No sé si me escuchó, pero me dio una linda sonrisa... la cual me haría sonrojar un momento, aunque estaba tan decaído que no sé si fue así. En esos momentos, se daba cuenta de que tenía que cumplir otros compromisos y que su mamá estaría enojada con ella si no llegaba a casa temprano. Se despidió y se marchó.

Veía el traste de comida con varias sobras y luego volteé a ver como las calles se volvían a transitar, pero había perdido el rastro de ella. No tardé mucho en reaccionar... sin embargo, al tocar mi cara delgada y algo rasposa, la sentía húmeda. _¿Estaba llorando?_

Sana-chan vino a visitarme otro par de veces, trayéndome comida, mientras que Gen-san se burlaba de mí de que si podía tener un complejo de lolita, puesto que actuaba como si fuera un perro abandonado, por una niña a la que fácil podía doblarle la edad. Yo le decía que parara, por medio de ligeros golpes en su brazo. Apenas hablaba, así que ése era el mejor acto que podía hacer para comunicarme. Gen-san podía entender mis formas de actuar al respecto de las cosas... eso era si me sentía animado como para hablar de algo que no fuera lo típico que podía circular en un conjunto de vagabundos.

Y un día bastante lluvioso, cuando trataba de no enfermarme de otro resfriado o de neumonía, Sana se presentó ante mí, algo inquieta. En lugar de traerme comida, ella sólo me dio su mano. "¡Lo he estado pensando, y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarlo a mi casa!" No estaba al completo en mis cinco sentidos, pero llegué a pensar que ella sólo estaba jugando como otros días.

Nunca llegué a pensar que me llevaría a su casa como si de un perro callejero se tratara. Aunque lo más seguro era que en sus ojos, yo era igual a un perro viejo que abandonaron en la calle, lo cual no difícilmente podría pensar que sería la mejor analogía posible para mi situación entera en esos momentos.

Y sin negarme tampoco, entonces, yo simplemente la seguí al ver como su pequeña mano sostenía un pedazo de mi viejo pero mojado abrigo.

* * *

Su casa era mucho más grande que la mía, aunque creo que se debe debido a la autora de renombre que es la maestra Misako, en comparación a lo que eran mis padres en realidad.

"¡Ya llegué, mama!" decía la pequeña Sana al entrar a su hogar. Su madre nos recibió, atónita al verme pasar. "¡Mira a quién traje! ¡Es el Sr. Vagabundo!" La maestra se mostraba sorprendida a tal acto de su hija... pero en menos de 3 minutos fue recapacitando un poco. Suspiró, señalando que Sana era 'digna hija de su madre', pues hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar si tuviera su edad. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente de humor al verme entrar a su casa.

"Sana, ve con Shimura que la cena está servida, mientras envío al Sr. Vagabundo a que primero se bañe."

"¿Puedo bañarlo yo también?"

"Sana. Eres todavía muy chica para es- El Sr. Vagabundo no es _un perro_... Anda, ve y come, que la cena se va a enfriar" Mandaba ella a su hija, y al verla partir, sólo volvió a suspirar. Me volteó a ver, y me dio un chequeo general.

"Perdón, mi hija es así. No pensé que ella provocaría algún problema ¡...pero es tan insistente!"

Me veía fijamente, tratando de ver cómo era. "Si estuvieras mejor alimentado, y más arreglado, definitivamente serías un muchacho bastante mozo." Al expresarme esto, pensaba que me estaba coqueteando, y no era de menos (aunque siento que puede matarme por escribir esto), pero Kurata Misako se veía joven como para aparentar tener la edad que tenía. No obstante, en vez de eso, río. "Aunque fueras mi tipo, yo no salgo con muchachos más jóvenes que yo." El chiste no me había dado gracia, y sólo me le quedaba viendo. Era como si hubiera perdido también mi sensatez de reír. Ella notó como yo no cambiaba de humor, así que prosiguió.

"Mira. No me importa realmente cual es la razón para un joven como tú se hubiera quedado en las calles. Sin embargo, no me puedo realmente cerrar a la opción de ayudarte, porque estoy segura que es eso lo que mi hija querría hacer también. Te puedes quedar por un tiempo, hasta que todo lo tengas solucionado." Me indicaba con un abanico que había sacado extrañamente de su peinado. "Pero antes, debería saber tu nombre para poder saber a quién me refiero. No puedo llamarte Sr. Vagabundo mientras estás en la casa." Traté de abrir mi boca para ver si podía pronunciar alguna palabra o por lo menos algún sonido. Era obvio que a la larga en que no había hablado, mi tono de voz no pudiera reconocerlo.

Además... ¿por qué daría mi nombre completo, si básicamente soy un exiliado de mi propia familia? Un huérfano. Una vergüenza.

"Sa... Sagami Rei."

"Sagami." Cerró sus ojos y se volteó para darme la espalda. "Te voy a dirigir al baño y te voy a asignar mientras un cuarto."

Empezó a caminar por las escaleras de la entrada, hasta guiarme al segundo piso.

De verdad que la casa era mucho más grande que la mía. El segundo piso contaba con más habitaciones de las que hubiera imaginado... aunque no podría entender porque una autora como ella, con una niña de tan corta edad y una mucama, podría vivir a expensas de un lujoso hogar.

La primera habitación a la que nos dirigimos, era mucho más grande de lo que el mío alguna vez fue, y podía sentir un diferente ambiente al que alguna vez viví. Vacío, sí, pero por lo menos contaba con lo básico: una cama, una televisión, un escritorio y un buró. La maestra Kurata se dirigió a un viejo closet y fue abriendo cajones para ver el contenido, para ir sacando algo de ropa y cobijas.

"Estoy segura que esta ropa te ha de quedar. Tienes la misma complexión que el idiota de mi ex esposo." Me entregó ropa algo holgada y vieja, y me dijo que siguiéramos. "Ahora te indicaré dónde está el baño, dónde está el estudio... la cocina y demás, para que puedas familiarizarte. Sobretodo el estudio. Me encuentro casi la mayoría del tiempo ahí... pero si no..." Se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí y me hablaba en el oído, con su abanico para aparentar modestia "Es para esconderme de mis editores. De vez en cuando me piden que tenga un script listo para publicar... aunque llevo manuscritos terminados y demás, y tenga que pulirlos de vez en cuando... en realidad no me gustaría entregárselos aún."

El carisma de la maestra Kurata se podría describir en que tenía que caerte bien de alguna forma. A pesar de ser una mujer excéntrica y también mi querida patrona, su carisma, sobretodo, se debía a la forma en la que sus excentricidades debían hacerte reír de algún modo. Eso era parte de su lema entonces.

Lo más seguro es que intentaba levantarme el ánimo, pero yo seguía estoico. No sabía ni cómo expresarme al respecto. Tampoco esperaba quedarme mucho tiempo ahí, aunque era obvio que no podría sobrevivir ni siquiera a un trabajo tan simple como un mercader o, bien, ayudante de una tienda de conveniencia... y sin algún estudio relevante... no tenía otro lugar en el cual vivir.

Después del primer baño más refrescante que pude haber tenido en meses, me paré frente al espejo. Me veía horrible, una imagen distorsionada de lo que era antes. Estaba más delgado que de costumbre, con enormes ojeras, una barba rasposa, con el pelo largo. Y, de forma muy notoria, no tenía una expresión mejor en mi cara: No reflejaba alguna emoción alguna. A la par, me veía y pensaba que debía cambiar. **_Claro. Por supuesto._ **Sin embargo, ¿qué tanta era mi fuerza de voluntad que podía tener para hacerlo? Prácticamente había perdido todo. Inclusive mi futuro.

Me veía en el espejo, con mucho coraje. Quería golpearme. Quería derramar algún par de lágrimas, porque había sufrido bastante para llegar aquí.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba? En realidad, no lo sabía, al menos por ese momento.

¿Quién imaginaría, en ese mismo instante, que mi llegada a ese hogar me iluminaría el camino hacia un mejor futuro?

* * *

_**Continuació****n próxima...**_

_Notas - A grandes rasgos, no hay mucho de dónde cortar para saber o explorar el pasado de Rei, ¿no? Así que la 'diversión' está por empezar dado a que básicamente ya empecé con éste lo que es el capítulo de Sana, o bien, 'el capítulo de Sana en la que empieza a considerar a Rei como su "novio"'. _

_No tengo mucho que agregar, mas que el hecho de que este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, fue para movilizar un poco las cosas. Lo único que sí, es que aunque no creo que Rei haya vivido harto tiempo con la comuna de vagabundos, todas esas razones son ciertas al respecto de porqué hay gente que termina viviendo así. Estoy ciertamente inspirada en un _tal_ Hasegawa Taizou... la caja doblada y la mandarina son referencias al típico hogar que éste termina encontrando con tal de dormir en un lugar._


	3. Lentes de sol

**III**

Sin otro lugar a dónde ir, me quedé viviendo en casa de la familia Kurata. Y aun así, todavía a los pocos meses en los que empecé a habitarla, aun no sabía cómo adecuarme a vivir en esa mansión, seguía sintiéndome como un extraño que habitaba una casa que no se lo merecía.

* * *

En los días en los que la pequeña Sana iba a la escuela, o a sus prácticas de teatro, yo me encargaba de cuidar a los perros, porque la Sra. Shimura no podía sola. Según ella, '_una mano joven de un caballero, podía venirle bien_', así que sin tener algo más productivo que hacer, empecé con esa simple labor de llevarlos a pasear o darles de comer. De vez en cuando, también, la maestra me ponía de tarea ser cómo su secretario para despistar a sus editores... más todavía porque estaba empezando a haber pláticas acerca de un nuevo libro que todavía ni siquiera había terminado… o siquiera empezado a corregir su manuscrito.

Una cosa que completamente llamó mi atención en aquellos días, fue que me intrigó que no hubiera otro hombre en la casa, aunque creo que era sencillo darme cuenta que las cosas nunca estuvieron bien para mi patrona y su esposo. Esto fue un poco antes de que supiera en realidad acerca de SU historia adaptada en una novela "ficticia casi realista" que había publicado la editorial _Kadyokawa_ acerca de su fallido matrimonio con muchos eventos plenamente exagerados.

El título que llevaba esa novela era '_The Pimp &amp; Me_' (El gigoló y yo). Éste se trataba de la aventura de una joven algo precoz y rebelde, que no quería seguir las normas de su casa de heredar el negocio de aguas manantiales de su familia, y que luego conoció a este tipo que la sedujo, para irse con él. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas, él manejaba a otras chicas ingenuas como ella... y cómo sus aventuras... er... ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿sin pudor...? tuvieron varios vuelcos en el camino.

En sí, en el libro, la muchacha aprendió a no dejarse llevar por los malignos hechizos de un hombre semejante además de que nunca volvería a enamorarse... y cuando enlazas los hechos a lo que la patrona Kurata vivió en realidad… las semejanzas son notorias aunque esté disfrazado de hechos ficticios. A cierto grado _autobiográfico_, la novela pudo haber sido sobre ella y su marido... pero éste tuvo otro tipo de "final feliz" y definitivamente no explicaba nada acerca de Sana.

Sana, por su lado, podía ver que era tan energética como ella... (…_digna hija de su madre_, completamente) y así, también algo precoz. No me podía imaginar acerca de cómo ella la había criado, porque se la pasaba de un lado a otro.

* * *

A la larga, se me asignó otro tipo de tarea, aparte de cuidar a los perros o de servir de 'secretario', que era precisamente en cuidar a Sana, cuando su madre se dedicó a dar giras de prensa en varias partes de Japón para hablar del éxito de su libro. Así que cada vez que la cuidaba, sentía que llegaba a conocerla más. Sentía no sólo un lazo que nunca había sentido antes con alguien, sino también sentía un poco de _envidia_.

La manera en la que Sana fue criada, en un hogar tan cálido y a veces de libre albedrío, yo nunca lo tuve. Mis padres eran relajados, y a veces les interesaba más el dinero para hacerme feliz que hacerme _feliz_ con el intento de criarme de forma más genuina. Súmale a eso la presión de la parte de mis dos familias, y quizás ellos querían que aspirara a más. A mí me hubiera gustado ser así de libre y demás cuando niño, sin tener que importarme que pasara después.

Y por supuesto, ese sentimiento de enojo y melancolía que tenía hacia ellos seguía sin desaparecer. Habían pasado más de seis meses después de todo lo ocurrido con ellos. Y seguía dudando de que si todo lo que ellos hicieron por mí era completamente genuino. ¿Acaso ellos tenían en un futuro real para mí que no fueran sólo números rojos en cuentas bancarias?

Pero todo eso desaparecía al ver a Sana jugando, para recordarme que debía dejar eso en el pasado. Los perros me hacían compañía cuando tenía que echarle un ojo para evitar que algo malo le fuese a suceder. Y de vez en cuando, sigilosamente sacaba un viejo cuaderno de hojas blancas del estudio para ponerme a esbozar el paisaje y de vez en cuando dibujar esas escenas en las que las mascotas de la casa descansaban. Quizás mi talento como artista no era bueno para sacar dinero de ello, y aun así me había metido a clases de arte cuando era más joven. Pero simplemente me dejaba llevar por la corriente.

Aunque mis dibujos no eran buenos, Sana de vez en cuando trataba de verlos cuando me sentaba a esbozar cada trazo. Ella sólo me sonreía. Aun siendo tímido y algo frío, aun no me atrevía a sonreír por lo feliz que me sentía vivir en un ambiente semejante. Lo más que podía hacer era desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado... eso si es que me capturaran, para medio sonreír.

En fin.

De nuevo, Sana... era una niña bastante precoz y muy directa en lo que quería. Así que eventualmente, preguntarme algo semejante cómo 'si quería ser su novio' me sacó un tanto de onda.

Y no era para más.

Sana había estado leyendo a escondidas la novela de su madre... algo que siento que una niña no debía hacer pero allá ella, porque la elección de palabras que ella como autora había elegido o también las frases contextualizadas eran algo que la mente de alguien tan joven como su hija no podría entenderlas. Había cosas y diálogos como: _'¡Y después de hacer xxxx, no pude creer lo loca que me ponía!' '¡xxxxx!' ' ¡Ese maldito bastardo!'_ y otras cosas... Agradezco a quién sea de que por lo menos nunca preguntó acerca de lo demás.

De hecho, algo que se le quedó de ello, es que ella terminó pensando que _gigoló_ era un eufemismo a '_novio_'.

"¡Rei!" Se me acercaba un poco sonrojada. Era obvio que en sus manos podía ver el libro de su madre. No podía realmente actuar en contra de ella, más si todavía estaba un tanto incrédulo al respecto de porqué tenía el libro en ese instante. "¡Quiero tener un novio!" Me decía al sentarse junto a mí. "¿Quieres ser el mío? ¡Inclusive puedes ser mi gigoló!"

Si hubiera estado bebiendo en esos instantes, pude haberlo escupido. Claro que me sorprendía lo directa que podía ser, pero no esperaba que fuera tan _DIRECTA_. Aun así, Sana era una niña. Ingenuo de mí, pensaba que lo estaba diciendo de a _**juego**._

No podía decirle no a ella y, sin mucha opción de elegir, acepté.

En respuesta, ella me abrazó y me dijo que sin importar lo mucho que trabajara, ella me daría parte de su sueldo.

...

Creo que es evidente. Era cómo si Sana me viera como un juguete o una mascota. Claro que estaba casi todo el día en la casa, claro que la cuidaba... _claro que me había recogido cómo si fuese un perro abandonado_. No había otra forma de negarme a "jugar" que éramos "novios". Pero, nunca la vi como un objeto de lujuria. Cielos, claro que **no.**

Si quieren que lo ponga de esta forma, yo adoro a Sana de la misma manera en la que podría amar a la hermana que nunca tuve… o a la hija que me gustaría tener algún día. Es un sentimiento más familiar que el amor que todavía sentía y me agravaba con Asako, a quién todavía amaba.

Es claro que este tonto juego a ser su "novio" duró más de lo que pude sostenerlo. A largo plazo, ya no pude soportarlo tampoco y no me siento ni orgulloso en admitirlo: me trajo muchos problemas de forma posterior… sin embargo, ¿cómo podía pelear contra ello? ¿Cómo podía romperle el corazón a un niño? Por lo menos también agradezco que ella no haya alcanzado las narraciones más gráficas de la novela…

Claro… es que al inicio, **yo pensaba todo eso _era_ un simple juego**. No sabía lo serio que sería postergarle decirle que ya no podía seguir con esta _charada_. O lo mal que se veía. Y lo mal que me estaba haciendo sentir decirle que dejara de hacer eso.

* * *

Un día, la maestra Kurata me dio mi primer pago. El "primer pago" según ella, era por mis servicios aportados a su hogar... La condición para aceptarlo era que debía hacer algo productivo con el dinero que le estaba recibiendo. Ella no era de sostener a "vividores sin dinero", y aun así sabía que lo que decía era para que yo pudiera cursar algo que fuera para extenderme en el campo laboral.

Más bien, en realidad, _¿qué podía hacer con este dinero?_

Estaba sentado en el jardín, pensando que hacer con este pago. Es más, pensar en ello, "mi primer pago"… estaba reflexionando que debía yo hacer con ese dinero. ¿Inscribirme a una técnica y ver qué hacer en los siguientes meses? Sin embargo, mis ideas se iban de carril cuando debía ponerme a cuidar a Sana, quién por enésima vez esa tarde, quería que le diera mi atención, que según ella una cosa que el novio debía hacer con su novia era prestarle atención a lo que ella debía estar haciendo.

Con los cables entrecruzados de ese tren de pensamientos, y eclipsado por su radiante luz, no pude evitar sonreír… me sentía feliz de todo esto que estaba ocurriendo finalmente en mi vida.

… y ella no me dejaba de mirar tan sorprendida. Creo que mi sonrisa impactó mucho a esa chiquilla, porque en una de esas en que estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, se resbaló en un charco lodoso y me terminó culpando por la caída horas más tarde.

"¡Sana!" grité al asustarme de lo que le había pasado, y corrí hacia ella, mientras los demás perros la rodeaban. Aun ensuciada por la tierra, podía ver el reflejo de las estrellas en sus ojos.

"¡Brillante!" me decía ella.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Tienes una sonrisa muy linda y brillante, Rei!" Llena de felicidad, me terminó abrazando por el abdomen, mientras no le importaba ensuciarme de lodo la ropa que traía puesta.

"¡AH!" Volvía a exclamar, ahora algo molesta. "¡No voy a dejar a nadie que te vea así!"

"¿Qué...? ¿Cómo que _nadie_?" Preguntaba incrédulo, mientras la intentaba separar de mi torso.

"¡Tu sonrisa es y siempre será mía! Eres mi novio, ¿recuerdas?"

No pude más que reír algo nervioso, aunque realmente quería reír a _carcajadas_. Sana de verdad era muy _espontánea_.

"¡AH! ¡Ya sé!" Me tomaba de la mano y me dirigía de nuevo a la casa.

Me tenía sentado en la sala, enlodado, y esperando a que se apareciera, hasta que la vi con su mochila en hombro y con su madre a su lado. Creía que ya le había dado las "buenas noticias".

De la mochila, ella sacó una máscara cómo de esas que dan en los festivales de verano. Quería suponer que se la obsequiaron en su clase de teatro. Y me la terminó poniendo encima.

"¿Qué piensas, mama? ¿Rei puede usar una máscara cómo esta para ocultar su hermoso rostro, o no?"

No sabía ni qué decir o qué hacer, pero no disfrutaba mucho ser su juguete en esos instantes.

Oía como la maestra le preguntaba en tono bastante nervioso qué para qué hacía eso. "¡Rei es mi novio, mama! ¡No quiero que nadie lo vea así!"

"Tu... novio, ¿dices?" La maestra no evitaba la contención de risas, así que siendo cómo ella es, ocultó su motivo de pensar que qué gracioso sonaba aquello.

"Bueno, hija. Si quieres que te sea honesta... creo que el pobre Sagami no podría ni siquiera salir de esa forma." 'Gracias por la empatía, maestra', pensaba en ese momento. "¡Nadie va a poder contener las lágrimas o las risas al verlo con esa máscara!" '¡Maestra...!' pensaba decepcionado, al cambiar mi parecer de su empático comentario.

"Dale mejor estos." Decía ella tan tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a su hija. "¿Gafas de sol?" Preguntó en un tono decepcionante.

"Sí. Hay una popular creencia que dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Mientras esos ojos nada más te vean a ti, y a nadie más... sabrás que la sonrisa de Sagami será nada más para ti, mi querida hija."

Ella simplemente acordó al mandato de su madre. Me quitó la máscara y me puso las gafas.

"¿Y qué tal?" Decía yo, mientras sonreía de nuevo, nada más para ella. A lo que me reciprocó la sonrisa. "¡Perfecto!"

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, sostuve una cena con la maestra Kurata. En referencia al dinero, a Sana... y más sobretodo al seguirle el juego de ser su novio. Ella al inicio estaba de acuerdo con dejar fantasear a su hija... con clara atención a que _"no debía tocarla para nada"_. Yo estuve de acuerdo, no tenía ni la más mínima intención, y ni siquiera tenía un interés sexual en ella.

Después de un sorbo de su té, la maestra me dijo algo que debí de haber previsto con anterioridad a ese momento.

"Los maestros de drama de Sana me han dicho que ella tiene el talento y carácter que han estado buscando para avanzar a otro nivel. Dicen que Sana está completamente lista para ser una ídolo infantil."

La maestra me había comentado que Sana había hecho algún que otro programa infantil de corta duración para varias televisoras y que el público la ha aceptado bien. Así que, lanzarse más completamente como actriz infantil en televisión e ídolo, era más como un siguiente paso en esa industria.

"Me soltaron un par de números para buscar alguien quien pudiera representarla, pero no confío mucho en extraños que quieran explotarla. Ya sabrás cómo son meticulosas las agencias de _idols_, y cómo pueden llegar a ser."

Era cierto que de repente uno oía chismes de cómo agentes sobreexplotaban a sus artistas... o cómo los protegían de más... era claro, que una niña de casi 10 años no podría tener harta presión.

"Por esa misma razón, le comenté que conocía a alguien que pudiera tener ese rol en su trabajo. Y, me gustaría que _ése_ fueras tú."

Estaba sorprendido por tal oferta. No tenía más que un par de meses viviendo con ellas, y podía sentir cómo un deber semejante se me estaba poniendo en mis hombros. "Pero, maestra Kurata..."

"Ponte a pensar... que ésta es una oportunidad única para ti. No me gustaría dejarte ir, porque has sido una buena ayuda para la casa y de vez en cuando necesitamos de una mano masculina. Me tocó criar a Sana sola, junto con la sra. Shimura como nuestra sirvienta. Creo que es la falta de confianza que tengo en extraños... de ver que algo malo le podría pasar a mi hija."

Dejando su taza de té, la ardilla que vivía en su cabello, Maro, bajaba hacia la mesa para sostener una taza de té miniatura. "Siento que eres el único que puede darme una mejor mano para protegerla. Y sé que eres mayor de edad y qué debes emprender la mejor elección posible."

Me mordía los labios del nerviosismo.

"No es... ¿necesario tener algún conocimiento al respecto?" Pregunté.

"Es evidente que sí, no se trata de ser como un guardaespaldas. Necesitarías conocimiento del mismo ambiente, saber de relaciones... manejo de pendientes..."

"Maestra..." Quería decir algo, algo que se me estaba escapando de la lengua.

"Rei." Era la primera vez que ella se refería a mí por mi nombre, a un cierto grado, creo que me podía ver más como un hijo que alguien adulto. "Entiendo que este último año la has tenido muy difícil. No me lo tienes que explicar, lo pude percibir el instante en que entraste a esta casa." La miré fijamente. Y pienso que mi vista empezó a nublarse.

"Al caer en esta casa, siento que te convertiste en parte de mi responsabilidad, a pesar de que eres un joven adulto ya."

Mi vista cayó al suelo, y empecé a sollozar. "Estoy segura que mi querida hija no quisiera que te fueras de aquí tampoco."

"Maestra... Ku...rata..." Era la primera vez que lloraba de esa forma, enfrente de alguien después de un largo rato. Estos no eran mis lloriqueos de dolor a lo perdido, como con mis padres.

_"Yo no soy... un adulto aún..."_ Con esa respuesta, en aquél momento pude expresar mi deseo de quedarme y aceptar la propuesta de trabajo... No me sentía un adulto todavía, debía aprender para serlo. Y era cierto que no quería separarme de Sana aún en tan sólo un par de meses.

A partir de ahí, empecé a tratar de manifestar mayor interés acerca del trabajo, así que me puse a estudiar entre rato y rato para ver si podía capacitarme en la labor. Mientras admito que era difícil, sabía que la recompensa sería buena. Al inicio, la maestra Kurata me ayudaba con conocimientos básicos, cómo guía (conocía de pie a cabeza a sus editores y a sus publicistas), y después me ponía exámenes para probar lo que sabía. No mucho después, asistí a clase matinales en una técnica de preparación.

Y finalmente, empecé a portar traje, y no dejaba de lado los anteojos de sol que Sana me había entregado. Esa vestimenta me hacía sentir más como uno de esos caballeros tipo _DoraKue_, protegiendo a su princesa. Porque, si no era bastante obvio ya, en esta historia de cuentos de hadas, Sana se había convertido en mi princesa, y yo daría toda mi vida por cuidarla.

_Siempre._

* * *

_**Continuación próxima...**_

_Notas:_

_1) En Japón, existe la opción de ir a una escuela de preparación o técnica, en vez de ir completamente a la Universidad. _

_2) "DoraKue" es la forma de abreviación de "Dragon Quest", y Rei siendo quizás un niño de inicios de los 80, lo más probable es que jugó o fue propietario de alguno de los primeros juegos que salieron de la franquicia para el Famicom. (Esta historia se medio ajusta al tiempo lineal de la historia original a mitades de los 90)_

_Nunca pensé en publicar la continuación hasta marzo, medio año después del último capítulo, pero tuve algunos líos al respecto... sobretodo que el semestre pasado me estuvo arrastrando por doquier, pues acabo de graduarme en enero. Espero que las actualizaciones no sean TAN distantes unas de otras._

_Y, no sé... a lo mejor esto está de más, pero últimamente tengo una preocupación al respecto de la reacción que está teniendo esta historia. Así que voy a aclararlo desde este momento: _

_**Ésta no es una historia de romance**. Esa nunca ha sido la intención y nunca lo será: **estoy tratando de formar lazos al respecto de la narrativa y el amor paternal que Rei le tiene a Sana**, y nada más. Esta es una historia acerca de los errores del pasado, del presente y lo que vendrá para el futuro. Y vamos que, Rei ¿aceptando ser el "novio" de Sana? Ése fue uno de esos **errores** que tuvo que sobreponerse, porque así como viene escrito allá arriba: Rei pensaba que esto era un juego... que finalmente se salió de control desde el inicio._

_Así que... en fin, el siguiente capítulo ya nos metemos de lleno a la historia canónica tal cual a los ojos de este tonto con lentes de sol. Cuando su ex-novia vuelve a aparecerse en su vida y cuando cierto "rey mono" también empieza a tomar un papel importante en el crecimiento de Sana._


	4. Profecías del Atardecer

**IV**

Cuando uno está dentro de la industria del entretenimiento, la persona se da cuenta de que el camino del estrellato no es nada sutil en cuanto a lo que nos referimos con "_caras vemos, corazones no sabemos_".

Y aun cuando sabía del daño que nos hicimos… yo sabía que algún día debía enfrentarme a Asako a la cara. No podía huir más de mi pasado.

Si soy franco… no sé si de verdad estaba huyendo, o sólo estaba escondiéndome de ella.

Al poco tiempo de hospedarme en la casa de la familia Kurata, tuve acceso y mejor disponibilidad a la televisión y a la radio.

Ver a mi ex-novia en algún programa matutino, o verla como modelo promocionando algún producto u otros programas de TV… o tal vez escucharla en la radio (en aquella época había empezado a participar como invitada de unos programas de consejos y entrevistas), sólo me hacía sentir… _extraño_. Quisiera decir que estaba feliz… pero también me sentía bastante triste, porque tenía esta tonta idea de que no quería que me mirara y me despreciara por lo que hice, o bien, que viera la posición en la que estaba ahora.

Naturalmente, me hacía sentir como un cobarde que nunca quiso aceptar sus errores, levantarse y seguirla para apoyarla en persona.

Y así, seguí guardando fotos de revista sean de sesiones de fotografía o de anuncios. Si huía… era como _olvidarla_. Y no quería dejarla en el olvido por más daño que me hiciera, porque yo seguía amándola. Seguramente, pensaba en el momento, 'ella ya se había olvidado de mí'.

La idea de tener que cruzarme con ella algún día, no era tan alejada. Más con Sana que estaba adentrada dentro de este medio de los "chidols"(*). Por más excusa que buscara para seguirme escondiendo, debía tomar el valor para enfrentarla de frente y decirle que me equivoqué.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su rumbo, y sin darme cuenta habían pasado 2 años y unos meses desde que me empecé a quedar en la mansión. Siguiendo con mi preparación como manager, mucho había empezado a cambiar para mí y para Sana.

Sana-chan, ahora de 11 años, podía presumir de ser una estrella en el entretenimiento infantil, gracias a su rol regular en este programa para niños de nombre "_Kodomo no Omocha_". Su talento para actuar era el estelar en obras que su tropa teatral, Komawari, seguía organizando. No era de más decir que ofertas por roles en series, anuncios, dramas y demás, caían por doquier.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir que todo era color de rosa con ella.

Al crecer, su espontaneidad creció todavía más, y aun así, su madre me decía que la "dejara ser" y que "un día deberá aprender de todo lo que hace: ya sea malo o bueno". Así también, tuvo que empezar a balancear mucho más la escuela con sus deberes como idol. No, no digo que no tenía que "_equilibrarlos_" tal cual, pues ya lo hacía desde antes que yo entrara como su agente. Pero cuando empezó a tener ciertos líos con este mocoso de su grupo... _ugh_…

**_Hayama Akito._**

Sana no era de las niñas que se quejaban acerca de la escuela a menos de que fuera por alguna tarea que ella no entendía, hasta que este chiquillo empezó a hacer de las suyas.

**¡Y no tengo manera de describirlo!** Quería ayudarla a toda costa, más por el lado de decirle que lo que él hacía estaba mal (todavía yo no le conocía), y que simplemente lo ignorara. Pensaba al inicio: "_No, es un chiquillo más de primaria que sólo le gusta hacer travesuras_" (como en mis tiempos de estudiante de educación básica), pero la manera o el desagrado con el que Sana describía todo lo que hacía o cómo le hartaba... o cómo la molestaba, como aquél día en el que junto a sus "subordinados" empezaron a hacer un caos en su salón... y chantajeando a su maestra titular... _**¡Todo sonaba tan aterrador!**_ ¡Esa imagen que tenía de él había sido reemplazada por un _demonio_!

Y aunque a ella no le costó tanto "domarlo"… Hayama Akito era el peor chico que pude haber conocido en toda mi vida. Pero hay un "_pero_" en todo esto. Yo debía empatizar un poco con él. _Aunque fuera un poco._

A grandes rasgos, la familia de Hayama me recordaba algo a la mía, aunque yo más bien fui mimado y no tan distanciado como él lo era de la suya: Mis padres me ocultaron cosas que nunca supe hasta después de que fallecieron, mientras que Hayama creció en un ambiente que sólo pudo ser sustentado por un viudo que trabajaba todo el tiempo, con dos hijos - él y su hermana mayor. Quizás, _pensaba yo_, yo pude haber sido ese chiquillo que odiaría a todo el mundo si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con mis padres.

Al estar yo viviendo con Sana y su mamá, este tipo de pensamientos de los "hubiera" con mis padres se disipaban debido a la calidez de familia que ellas me dejaban ver y compartir… ese tipo de calidez que de vez en cuando le envidiaba a ellas porque Sana era todavía una niña en crecimiento… no dudo que mis padres me lo otorgaron a su modo… Sin embargo, ellos estaban más interesados en otras cosas. Y lo que yo veía con Hayama y su familia… no puedo compararlo mejor que con un frío ártico, al menos al inicio.

* * *

Durante ese tiempo, me reuní con el director de cast de un drama para televisión de una hora, acerca de dos hermanas que tenían una relación bastante estrangulada por las circunstancias en su hogar. Él me dio el script explicándome que ellos querían a Sana para el papel de la hermana menor, y que a pesar de haber hecho cast a muchas otras jovencitas, el director estaba seguro que Sana podía ser la indicada. Como su manager, yo imaginaba que ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para ella, debido a que se trataba de un drama especial en horario estelar en una de las cadenas importantes del país y que éste sería su primer salto a un medio más adulto.

La razón por la que ella lo aceptó, fue porque quería hacerle un favor a los Hayama, a pesar de que desconocía el propósito al momento. Ya cuando fui leyendo el script, finalmente pude relacionar lo que significaba para ella ese rol… sobretodo al darme cuenta el tipo de ambiente en que el mocoso había vivido en sus cortos 11 años de vida.

En un inicio, nunca pensé en preguntar quién había sido elegida para el cast de la hermana mayor de Sana. O pasó sin más por mi cabeza. Todo cambió cuando empecé a leer en el fax que reenviaron acerca de la gente relacionada el proyecto… y luego llegar al nombre de la actriz... "_Kurumi Asako_"… recuerdo haber dejado caer mi vaso de vidrio por el shock.

Esto era inevitable, concluí en el instante. Sabía que algún día sus caminos podían cruzarse… pero no así o en ese tiempo en específico. Yo... yo no estaba listo para que me viera. O que ella supiera de mí. Lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer. Huir a San Petersburgo o algo por el estilo.

Había un par de cosas que no podía ignorar y que me podían delatar ante su presencia:

Aunque los medios me referían como "_el manager de Kurata Sana_", sí había otros que se referían a mí por mi apellido, un tanto específico. Otra era que en este periodo de tiempo, no había cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria, a pesar de que portara gafas oscuras las 24/7. Quien me viera o supiera quién era, sabría quién soy. La segunda importante… era mi obvio fastidio por ser referido como su "_gigoló_".

Dos años atrás, lo dejé pasar pues lo consideraba como parte de un _juego_. Sana nunca dejó de referirme como tal dentro de la casa… y menos en público. No dejaba que las revistas de chismes me molestaran… Cuando vi a esta niña creciendo… tuve que tomar más conciencia de lo pesado que significaba la palabra "gigoló" y yo ya no quise seguirle a su juego. Aun así, no podía decirle "no" aún, pues no podía romperle su corazón acerca de que "esa persona especial que ella me consideraba" sólo estaba jugando con ella – si a una persona en una pareja se le dice ello… a un niño es diez mil veces peor.

La maestra Kurata sabía lo que sentía al respecto de todo este lío, porque de vez en cuando se lo comunicaba. Ella nada más me decía que siguiera, y que siguiera... que "Sana tiene que darse cuenta _algún día_ de ello". A ciencia cierta nunca sabía cuándo sería ese "_algún día_".

Mi molestia creció más porque el chisme se hacía cada vez más grande (aunque Sana no lo tomaba tan a pecho), y me pintaba a mí en una mala imagen, de un tipo _lolicon_. Mi amor hacia Sana era puro, en el que sólo podía besarla en la mejilla y dejarla dormir a mi lado, antes de dejarla sola en la noche… como si de un padre se tratara cuidando a su hijo más pequeño. Yo estaba completamente agradecido de que ella me hubiera salvado. Pero, ¿_esto_? ¿Llegar a este tipo de grado en que nuestra relación profesional y cuasi-adoptiva se considerara tal cual? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

* * *

Cuando las grabaciones del drama estaban ocurriendo, yo me resguardaba en el coche, pensando en la nada mientras Asako me invadía mi mente.

Tenía un complejo de inferioridad y ansiedad al respecto, pues Asako no era una simple ex-novia. Y con el rumor de fuera... no podía resolver nada, a menos de que tuviera que aceptarlo. El problema era cómo esto afectaría a Sana a la larga si lo siguiera dejando pasar.

Algún día habría alguien que le dijese que mi amor por ella… no era como ella pensaba que era. Y que yo "_todavía amaba a la persona que_ _supuestamente me había hecho tanto daño_".

Un día, después de la grabación final, Asako le pidió aparecer en su programa de radio, y yo abrumado con las ansias, sentía como el carro me ahogaba y decidí ir por un refresco para relajarme un poco...

**Nuestro primer reencuentro ocurrió accidentalmente.**

Sentía escalofríos al oír su voz. No era lo mismo oírla hablar en la radio o en la televisión… Mis ansias regresaron, paralizándome. No quería verla y no quería explicarle nada de lo que me había ocurrido en este tiempo. Quería aparentar no haberla oído mencionar mi nombre, aunque probaba un punto si me marchaba y huía, siendo una señal para decir "_Sí, soy yo_".

Marqué mi huida, y ella logró alcanzarme. Podía sentirla tan cerca… como aún cansada, podía sentir su respirar tras mi cuello… y yo podía oler ese fragante floral que tanto era su favorito aún. No tenía a dónde huir, en medio de todo este lío, y ella me terminó sujetando la manga de la camisa que llevaba.

"¡Espera! Eres... ¿Eres Rei, no es así?" Con fuerza me le zafé, y prefería quedarme en silencio.

"Cielos, ha pasado mucho tiempo... Has estado evitándome, ¿verdad? En todo este rato que hemos estado filmando el drama… no te he visto en ninguna ocasión..."

Secamente no pude contestar mejor que "_Perdón, pero usted se ha confundido de persona_".

Asako insistía, y seguía insistiendo. Yo sólo quería actuar de forma pasiva con ella.

Al momento de preguntarme sobre mis lentes de sol, yo terminé respondiendo algo como: "No puedo quitármelos por orden de mi _adorada novia._" Recuerdo también la forma en la que tragué saliva al pronunciar esas palabras. Ese amargo sentir de pronunciarlo en esa forma.

"¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Acaso desarrollaste un complejo de lolita mientras nos separamos?"

"No me importa lo que la gente diga, pero esa niña es importante para mí."

Caí redondo en la discusión, mientras afirmaba mi identidad.

"Te he estado buscando, Rei..." La forma en la que su voz se quebraba, me hacía temblar. Preferí volver a huir y volví a correr de ella. A pesar de que Asako podía afirmar mi apariencia y mi selección de palabras era mi forma de negar su existencia, su presencia me hacía bastante vulnerable, como he de suponer que lo hacía con ella. Quería verme a la cara, y verme a los ojos.

Quería ver mis ojos llorosos del coraje que tenía justo como aquél día en que terminamos nuestra relación.

Mi vulnerabilidad de aquellos días, entendía, hacían que mi memoria de aquel momento fuera tan borrosa. La forma de mi reacción, y la forma en la que ella lloró. Como actué de forma egoísta y quizás posesiva. _¿Fue ella quien decidió romper conmigo?_ _¿Fui yo?_ _¿Mi egoísmo?_ Esa vez, ella estaba enojada conmigo… y lucía tan quebrada… y fui frío… ella sólo acordó que era lo correcto. Yo sentía que ella era la culpable por anteponer su sueño ante nuestra relación, porque me hacía falta apoyo en mi zona de confort… y yo fui quién decidió que terminar era lo más apropiado por puro egoísmo.

Me sentía como aquél adolescente con dudas, de nuevo.

Y al volverme a alcanzar en el presente, en un callejón sin salida, ella seguía insistiendo en verme a los ojos para ver si decía la verdad. "_¡Quítate los lentes!_" Forcejeaba en contra mía, tratando de quitarme las gafas de sol, mientras que otrora voz familiar nos interrumpía: "¡Rei-kun!"

Al distraernos con la llamativa entrada de Sana-chan, mis anteojos cayeron al suelo, rompiendo sus cristales.

La mirada de sorpresa de Asako al verme, sólo la dejó atónita, tratando de pedirme una explicación que en aquél momento, aun con miedo, no sentía que ella lo mereciese. Sin embargo, el escándalo de Sana empeoró las cosas, dignas de una telenovela, mientras el público curioso empezó a acercarse a la escena que estábamos provocando.

Por un lado, Sana se iba enterando de que Asako era la mujer de la que le hablé, quién fue mi novia. Y que ella sólo quería hablar conmigo para entender qué demonios me estuvo pasando durante todo este tiempo. Por el otro... ¿qué era lo más apropiado hacer en esos momentos al ver que la muchacha que quería se iba de nuevo de mi lado?

Llegando a casa, simplemente debí contarle a la maestra acerca de lo sucedido, acerca del escándalo que provocamos... y la razón por la que llevábamos gafas de broma, un intento fallido de disipar el escándalo.

* * *

...

Sana sentía que la había _traicionado_.

La razón por la que no me gustaba hablar de mi vida personal era porque creía que los cuatro años pasados fueron el resultado de un mal karma. Mi mala suerte se había terminado el día en que conocí a Sana y a su madre. O más bien, el día en que me dieron un techo en el qué vivir, alimento y un trabajo que podía sostener.

Yo no le mentía a Sana-chan con decirle que "ella era la cosa más importante en mi vida"… pero me dolía hablarle del amor adolescente… del amor adulto... del amor romántico. Y más de Asako, quien era el centro de origen de mis problemas. A quien yo seguía queriendo… a quién todavía seguía amando.

Sana no entendía ese tipo de amor que tanto me hacía padecer mi pasado.

Y seguía escondiéndome de Asako y seguía teniendo miedo de enfrentarle porque me seguía sintiendo culpable de algo que yo pensé que fue su culpa inicialmente. Vaya cual haya sido su sorpresa al no dar conmigo durante esos cuatro largos años.

No podía quedarme tranquilo y quería tratar de discutir las cosas con calma, y un aire de valentía impulsiva me llenó. ¿Debía llamarla para aclararlo todo y decir que estaba en un error?

¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo en estos momentos? No… eso no era así. La mirada de dolor que ella tenía era genuina. ¿Debía hablar con ella acerca de todo lo que yo creí que pasaba?

_**Argh.**_ _¡¿Acaso era un adolescente que nunca creció?!_

No podía no verla. Y aun así, la evitaba.

No podía hacer gran cosa al respecto, que tan sólo llamarla. Desgraciadamente, en ese punto de tiempo… marcarle a un teléfono que yo desconocía no era la opción más óptima.

* * *

Al paso de los días, Sana empezó a evitarme. De un modo u otro, pensaba que todo ya había quedado resuelto con ella, más al decirle que todo se trataba de un "malentendido". Pero debía comprender y considerar que poco a poco, Sana ya no se iba a tragar tan fácil mis excusas.

Vaya la sorpresa que me llevé el día en que hablé con ese diablillo de Hayama. Él y el amigo mutuo de él y Sana, Sasaki Tsuyoshi, me cacharon parado como idiota al estar esperándola, sólo para luego informarme que ella había partido antes a casa junto con varias de sus amigas. Aunque, tratando de huir del "rey mono" en persona, los dos chicos terminaron escabulléndose dentro de mi auto. _Querían hablar conmigo_, decían.

Decidí seguirles la corriente para no dejar caer esta… _farsa, pues_… y accedí a platicar con ellos.

...

Y las cosas no pudieron ir **peor**, de acuerdo a mi versión e insistencia… en contra de la _insistencia_ de ÉL. Esos rumores... todo el juego que llevaba con Sana...

"Estoy agradecido con ella. Gracias a ella, volví a poner los pies en la tierra. Supongo que tengo que ser honestos con ustedes, chicos... Yo no soy sólo su cuidador, pero su _novio_ de Sana."

De pronto, veía como Hayama se levantaba de su asiento, conforme con lo que había dicho.

"Quieres hablar con toda _honestidad_ con nosotros, que somos chicos, pero nos estás subestimando. Se nota como ni siquiera estás _enamorado_ de ella." Suspiró, antes de voltearme a ver con _esa_ mirada fría y asesina: ojos que parecían estalactitas de hielo apuntándome. "El hecho de que seamos niños, no justifica que nos debas mentir. Somos más listos que eso." Pausó. "Tenía razón que todo esto está en su cabeza."

"Espera... eso no es así-" Oía como chasqueaba su voz, y mis nervios estaban empezando a agitarme. "¡No entiendes! Tengo el afecto en el mundo por Sana-chan y-"

"¡No nos mientas más!" Una mirada final, fue lo que me hizo pensar que si este niño hubiera sido criado peor... _**AH. ¡Qué miedo! **_Con razón sus maestros le temían en la escuela…

...

Esa plática me hacía volver a reflexionar todo lo que había estado pasando desde que Asako estaba re-entrando en mi vida… y debo confesar que en el momento no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, era por el bien de Sana con tal de protegerla y que siguiera siendo una niña inocente e ingenua.

Sin embargo, me molestaba que hubiera rumores y chismes de nosotros dos… más de mí, acerca de ser el novio de una niña a la que le doblaba la edad, mientras estaba en la cúspide de cumplir 22… y todo porque estábamos jugando un juego que ya había pasado su fecha de caducidad.

**_Yo no era un novio para Sana-chan_.** Yo soy más una figura paterna en su vida, su hermano mayor, su protector, su cuidador… pero nunca, **NUNCA** un novio para ella.

Yo… sólo era su caballero en caballo blanco, jurando solemne lealtad para protegerla y a su familia.

Y todavía ese Hayama... UGH.

De esa plática... De saber lo que era capaz de hacer… ¿era válido decir que me hacía poner un papel con una señal de "padre" en mi frente? Enterarme de todo lo que estuvo haciendo a mis espaldas: de cómo besó a Sana… y todavía mi querida _jefa _queriendo conocerle…

Y sin importar lo que pensara de él… Hayama Akito seguía siendo un niño. Quizás, y sólo quizás… más sabio de lo que yo se supone que era como un joven adulto… pero todavía más problemático de lo que alguna vez fui a su edad. Es el tipo de opinión que todavía tengo sobre él, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde esa época.

* * *

Eventualmente, Asako no tardó en encontrarme en la casa de la familia Kurata.

Días antes, la maestra estaba completamente segura de que había alguien merodeando nuestro hogar, y descartó que fueran los "moscos". No obstante, descubrió que la persona que estaba merodeando no era nadie más que mi ex.

Le había contado a la maestra acerca de mi pasada relación con Asako, aunque fueran nada más datos básicos. Sabiendo que nuestra relación estaba muy rota, y que quizás sólo estábamos siendo un par de adolescentes negligentes, ella la invitó adentro de la casa para finalmente hablar entre los dos.

No tenía más salida, así que opté sin más elección (después de los regaños de la maestra Kurata, por supuesto). Debía resolver el asunto y concluirlo.

Empezamos con lo básico, cuando ella me preguntó qué fue de mi vida después de nuestro quiebre y si era cierto que ella era el origen de todo eso. Y entonces le narré sobre como la vida preparatoriana de un estudiante se fue al desagüe después de su ida… sobre la muerte de sus padres, su situación financiera… y cómo la hipocresía de aquellos en quiénes confiaba, lo orillaron a quedarse en la calle. Difícil de creer para ella, pero era cierto en todos los sentidos posibles.

Ella, por supuesto, no sabía nada sobre aquello. _Nunca indagó al respecto_, me dice. Que trató de buscarme aunque pareciera como si me hubiera tragado la tierra... como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

"Pero… ¿realmente fue mi culpa?"

Yo no quise contestarle… no sabía _cómo_. Me quedé pensando segundos antes de querer verla a la cara. Sólo fue una serie de eventos que coincidieron malamente en mi vida después de su partida. Sólo estaba resentido porque la perdí y nunca quise confrontarla de nuevo.

"Todo eso fue un malentendido."

_Lo sé._

"Yo nunca te dejé..."

_No, ése fui yo._

"Yo... yo sólo quería establecerme como actriz."

_Y por eso te mudaste al final sin considerar como me sentiría._

Soy muy terco en estas discusiones, así que terminé peleándome con ella al momento en que quería aclarecerme lo siguiente:

Tener ambas cosas no era fácil, más cuando ella era adolescente, me respondió que 'no tenía la menor intención de romper conmigo… al contrario, sólo quería mi apoyo aunque fuera de lejos'. Sin embargo, nunca lo tomé a bien y creía que hacer ambas cosas era posible… es decir, en la actualidad vivía en carne propia como Sana podía mantener un equilibrio similar desde que ella tenía 9 años.

_Pero no todos son iguales_. Esa vez, ella pedía tiempo. Y yo estaba celoso de su situación.

"Y lo logré, ¿no? Me terminé convirtiendo en una actriz." Veía su cara preocupada y dudosa como aquella vez.

En el trayecto de cuatro años, podía ver sus resultados como actriz y se los aplaudía. Si yo hice mal… o si hice bien… la verdad, no podía juzgarla ahora en sus decisiones. En el más fondo de mi ser, quise apoyarla… a pesar de que mantuve mi distancia con ella, cosa que estuve haciendo en todo este tiempo.

"Perdón… pero Sana es lo más importante en mi vida ahora… aun si quisiera, no puedo pensar en ti en estos momentos." Concluí, con una duda certera en mi cabeza: _¿Podía hacerlo?_

"Si ahora no es el momento adecuado, ¿cuándo lo será?" Trataba de ser fuerte, aunque podía oír como su voz estaba por quebrarse.

"No… no puedo abandonar a Sana hasta que crezca…"

Y fue cuando todo me cliqueó de pronto.

_**Debía dejar de engañarme y crecer también**_. _Debía, sobretodo, dejar crecer a Sana_. Yo nada más era un obstáculo que tomó seriamente su papel de caballero. Reencontrarme con mi novia… era inevitable. Luego pensé lo que Hayama me dijo en aquella conversación, y el mal que yo sentía le estaba haciendo a Sana. Yo era nada más un adolescente, un chico, que había dejado seguir una tonta charada por tanto tiempo.

Un breve pero angustiador silencio, se formó entre los dos. Me encontraba cabizbajo ya que no quería verla… hasta que escuché un pequeño sollozo de su parte.

"¿...cuándo debo esperarte?"

Al ver las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, formando ríos de agua salada... supe que estaba al límite… no, que ambos estábamos al límite. Esta vez, no podía dejarla ir. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, lo culpable que me sentía, si fue para bien o mal… no podía confrontarla así. No podía escapar o esconderme más.

"Realmente… soy un cobarde…" Murmuré cuando Asako finalmente soltó el llanto y fue directo a mis brazos para reconfortarla. Este calor que tanto extrañaba… que tanto me reconfortaba en mis sueños… no quise dejarla ir nunca más.

"Perdóname… después de todo este tiempo en que estuve evitándote… yo…" Entrecruzaba mis brazos en su espalda, mientras le daba mi hombro para llorar. **Éste era el momento en que debía dejarla entrar de nuevo en mi vida.**

"…" Ella prefería no decir una palabra, mientras seguía llorando. Sólo estando en mis brazos era lo mejor para ella después de cuatro años enredados en un malentendido.

¿Cuánto tiempo más? Pensaba yo… "_Sólo un poco más._" Le respondía, al acariciar su cabello castaño. "_**Por favor, confía en mí."**_

_**...**_

Este momento fue un paso importante para mí, que era dejar de huir de mi pasado.

No quería esconderme más de Asako, porque me era difícil olvidar que ella formó parte de mi vida y quería que siguiera siendo parte de ella. En esos cuatro años, siempre quise un momento con ella similar a éste: un momento entre los dos que me dejara aprender algo. Y éste en específico, era para así entender que debía madurar y dejar romper esta máscara que yo me había forzado a llevar.

El torbellino que vino inmediatamente después de esta "reconciliación"... quiero pensar que fue resultado de mi epifanía: si era mi momento para crecer, para Sana-chan era justamente igual.

Era hora de dejar a mi princesa andar por su cuenta.

* * *

**_Continuación próxima..._**

_Notas: _

_(*) Chidol, o "Child Idol". Similar a los idols, pero en versión infantil. No piensen en tipo chicos que salen de Disney o de Nick, pero va por el mismo rubro de niños actores e ídolos para otros niños. Piensen más en tipo Suzuki Fuku (chequen wikipedia), parece que hoy en día en Japón a esto se le conoce más como "tarento"._

_1) El título del capítulo está inspirado en el título y un verso de la canción "Twilight Omens" de Franz Ferdinand. De hecho, hay un pasaje de este capítulo que usa más o menos los versos. Y en contexto... pues... los eventos venideros... todo se dio gracias a una serie de factores: como Hayama... Asako... en fín..._

_Este pasado año me enseñó que... es mejor dejar las actualizaciones a merced de mi humor o de mi trabajo, lo cual no quita su "publicación irregular". Ansío también poder terminar esta historia pronto, y llevo por lo menos un considerable gran avance al momento en que subo esto (02/06/16)._

_Por cierto, es posible que esté corrigiendo un poco los capítulos pasados en caso de que se me haya pasado uno que otro detalle que estuve corrigiendo para coherencia y continuidad posterior._


End file.
